pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Retrace LX : Egg Shell
|Erscheinungsdatum Deutschland = 30. Juli 2013 |Deutscher Titel = Verlust |Kanji Titel = 喪失 |Romaji Titel = Soushitsu |Band = Pandora Hearts 15 |Arc = Zweite Mündigkeitszeremonie |Vorherige = Retrace LIX : Couldn't put Humpty together again |Nächste = Retrace LXI : Demios}} Egg Shell ist das sechzigste Kapitel von Jun Mochizukis Pandora Hearts. Zusammenfassung Übersicht: Seit dem Vorfall in Yuras Villa sind 3 Tage vergangen. Break und Reim sind noch bewusstlos, doch außer Lebensgefahr. Oz und Gilbert scheinen noch sehr unter dem was dort geschehen ist zu leiden, doch keiner von beiden brachte es bislang fertig zu weinen. Rufus erhält ein Paket von Isla Yura welches er sofort Cheryl zeigt – in welchem Yura berichtet, wie er durch Zufall an die Villa kam, in der sich der Siegelstein befand und wie er Herzog Nightray überzeugen konnte, mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten. Leo wird inzwischen von den Leuten Pandoras verhört und bekommt einen Nervenzusammenbruch – just in diesem Moment kommt Vincent Nightray herein und köpft einen der Angestellten – er offenbart, gekommen zu sein, um Leo Eliots letzte Worte zu überbringen. Detailliert: Das 60. Kapitel beginnt 3 Tage nach dem Vorfall in Yuras Villa – Rufus sitzt in einem seiner Zimmer, als ein Angestellter klopft, um ihm ein Paket zu überbringen. Bei den Rainsworth treffen gerade Sharon und Gilbert aufeinander – er fragt sie, ob sie nach Reim und Break gesehen habe, die ja noch immer bewusstlos sind. Dies bejaht Sharon und fragt sich, ob die beiden – vor allem Reim - wirklich nur Glück gehabt hatten, dass es keine lebensbedrohliche Verletzung war oder ob der Gegner in seinem Fall einfach keine Tötungsabsicht hatte. Sharon bietet Gilbert an, mit ihr einen Tee zu trinken und weißt ihn darauf hin, dass es wichtig ist, zu trauern – denn all das, was vor 3 Tagen geschehen ist, müsse ihm doch auch nahe gehen – immerhin habe er in den letzten Nächten auch nicht schlafen können. Gilbert jedoch lehnt es ab zu trauern, solange Oz auch noch keine Träne vergießen konnte. Rückblick: Gilbert erinnert sich, wie sie kaum begreifen konnten was geschah, als Humpty Dumpty in Stücke riss – als die kleinen Vertragspartner, bei denen der Zeiger schon zu weit vor gerückt war, starben. Gerade kamen Sharon und Break dazu, um zu fliehen, als Leos Schrei durch die Villa hallte. Oz und Gilbert folgten der Stimme und fanden Leo über Eliots in einer Blutlache liegendem, totem Körper gebeugt. Oz jedoch reagierte gar nicht – er betrachtete einfach nur das, was vor ihm lag. Leo selbst wird von Pandora festgehalten und zu dem Vorfall verhört – stückchenweise rückt er mit dem heraus, was er weiß. Herzog Nightray ist untergetaucht wie einige andere Leute von Pandora. Gilbert versucht zu verstehen, was sein Bruder Vincent mit den Baskervilles zu schaffen hat. Alice und Oz sitzen auf der Fensterbank und sie erinnert sich, dass sie damals auf der Teeparty nicht wusste, was das für ein Geruch bei Eliot gewesen war – nun ist sie sich sicher, es war der Geruch seines Chains, der aus ihm herausgesickert war. Nun hinterfragt sie auch das seltsame, fremde Gefühl, dass sie bei Leo hatte. Sie fragt Oz, was er denkt und dieser bemerkt, wie schön der Himmel doch aussähe – obgleich so etwas Schreckliches passiert war. Ohne weitere Regung zu zeigen offenbart er, dass ihn das wütend mache. Alice versucht daraufhin ihn aufzuheitern, indem sie ihm ins Ohr beißt. In seinem Innern ist er damit beschäftigt aufzupassen, dass aus dem Loch ein seiner Brust nichts hinausfließt – daher gelinge es ihm nicht sich aufzuraffen. Rufus besucht Cheryl und legt ihr den Inhalt des Päckchens, das er erhalten hatte, vor. Der Absender ist Isla Yura vor seinem Tod gewesen; dieser hatte Vorkehrungen getroffen, falls sein Plan fehlschlägt. In einem Brief erklärt er, dass er Rufus sein gesamtes Vermögen vermache, da sie von der selben Art waren und erklärt, wie er durch Zufall an die Villa gekommen war und den unterirdischen Schrein entdeckte, in dem der Siegelstein versteckt war. Der Magier und Wächter des Steins war bereits tot, doch die Ursache für sein Ableben bleibt ein Geheimnis. Isla Yura jedoch beschloss, die Ergebnisse der Forschungen, die in diesem Raum getätigt wurden, für eine Wiederholung der Tragödie von Sablier zu sorgen. Mit Hilfe von Bernice Nightray – die gerade erst zwei ihrer Söhne verloren hatte und damit leicht um den Finger zu wickeln war – näherte er sich den Herzögen. Er rief eine Sekte ins Leben, die den Abyss als Erlösung darstellte. Die Familie Nightray war damals als Verräter in Verruf geraten und war gezwungen, da sie keinen Vertragspartner für Raven hatten – weshalb sie keine Chains durch ihr Tor für die Familie zur Verfügung stellen konnten – selbst Forschungen über den Abyss und Chains zu betreiben. Somit wurden sich Isla Yura und Herzog Nightray schnell und problemlos einig. Leo bricht während des Verhörs schreiend zusammen – offenbar schon wieder. Er will nichts mehr mit der Sache zu tun haben und schreit die anderen an, sie sollen verschwinden. Auf einmal kommt ein unbekannter in einem Umhang ins Zimmer und köpft einen der Pandora-Männern. Der Unbekannte begrüßt Leo und scheint ihn zu kennen. Ein Angestellter von Pandora stürmt in Cheryls Arbeitszimmer und verkündet, dass Herzog Nightray in einem Verborgenen Zimmer seiner Stadtvilla in Reveille gefunden wurde – tot und geköpft. Der Unbekannte nimmt die Kapuze ab und gibt sich als Vincent Nightray zu erkennen. Er erklärt, dass er gekommen ist, um Leo Eliots letzte Worte zu überbringen – außerdem zeigt er seine Bewunderung gegenüber Eliot, der fähig war, seinen Chain ganz und gar abzuweisen und fragt sich, warum er diese Bürde selbst hatte tragen wollen. Charaktere Vorkommende Charaktere (*) Diese Charaktere kommen nur in der Erinnerung von anderen Charakteren vor. Neue Charaktere -Keine neuen Charaktere in diesem Kapitel- Navigation Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Kapitel 60 Kategorie:Band 15